


【居北】老头衫（pwp）【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 7.3一周年₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾太苦逼了，1天的粮我吃了1年。





	【居北】老头衫（pwp）【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 7.3一周年₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
> 太苦逼了，1天的粮我吃了1年。

白宇捧着手机往客厅一躺，便霸占了整个沙发。  
他俩的新家大得很，可是两个人就是喜欢挨一块儿。明明旁边还有个扶手椅，朱一龙还是要把白宇的腿往一边推，坐到这长条沙发上看书。  
白宇瞥了他一眼。  
只要不出门，朱一龙穿衣服并不讲究。这会儿他就穿着一件显得头大的宽领灰色套头衫，还和白宇一样穿着个松松垮垮的空调裤。裤带系也不系，直接就在外面提溜着。  
啧，凭什么大家就只吐槽他一人老头打扮，这人也好不到哪儿去。  
也不知道是不是饱暖思那啥。明明朱一龙今天的造型就不咋滴，看书的表情也一本正经，白宇体内的那股邪念就突然蹿起来了。

白宇放下了手机，把脚撂到朱一龙大腿上。  
朱一龙没看他，只是换了左手捧书，给白宇留点放腿的位置。  
“嘶——”这蠢货。  
白宇往前挪了挪，一脚把书蹬了。  
被无端打扰的朱一龙还打算瞪白宇一眼，可他刚转过头，白宇的脚已经在往他的双腿之间轻轻地踩了。  
“现在？？？”  
“硬了已经，不信你看。”  
朱一龙摁住了白宇那不安分的脚丫子，顺着白宇的裤管就往里探，还真摸到了一个硬邦邦的家伙。  
朱一龙噗嗤笑了。

虽然这情绪来得莫名其妙，但白宇今天的兴致特别高。朱一龙才把白宇的内裤扒了一半，那家伙已经迫不及待地从里头弹了出来，雄赳赳气昂昂地冲着他敬了个礼。  
“很嚣张啊。”朱一龙低声笑了笑，拨弄了一下那有点凌乱的毛发，低头便含住了那又硬又烫的肉茎。  
在他的舌头擦过茎身，开始与冠状的顶端亲密接触的时候，白宇又胀大了一些，发出了几声舒服的声响。  
白宇的身体，白宇的声音，白宇的味道，每一样都在刺激着他。朱一龙一边蹲在地上埋头吞着那开始不自觉地往他喉咙顶的家伙，一边伸手去摸自己逐渐发硬的部位，眼角发红。  
直到白宇绷紧着身子，揪住他的衣服想要提醒他，朱一龙才把那话儿吐了出来。松口前他还一把揉捏住了白宇的睾丸，还没等他撤开，白宇就已经射了，浊液都打到了他的嘴上。  
白宇喘着气，看向桌面的抽纸，朱一龙却摆摆手。  
“吃点没关系。”他舔了舔唇上的精液，俯身就堵住了白宇的嘴。“你也尝尝。”  
“唔——靠！”  
白宇狠狠地拍了他几下。但唇舌交缠了没多久，白宇便不恼了，搂着朱一龙往沙发上拽。

朱一龙在白宇腰下垫了个抱枕。  
他抵着入口，浅浅地插着，让白宇适应着他的挺进。释放过后，穴口要更松软一些，朱一龙托住白宇的大腿一截一截地往更深的地方挤，白宇也没有往后躲，反而望着他舔了舔自己的下唇。  
与平时的一丝不挂有点不同，白宇这会儿还穿着一件T恤。在深灰色的布料和健康的卡通图案的帮助下，白宇的上半身被遮掩得十分完美。乍一看，也不会发现他那被朱一龙捏到挺立的乳尖。  
然而白宇的下半身却是一丝不挂的。他腰部以下的每一寸肌肤都向朱一龙暴露着。他的双腿向朱一龙敞开着，已被打湿的穴口紧紧地箍住朱一龙的阴茎。遮挡住的上身反而将整个画面衬托得更加淫靡了。  
这画面的反差令朱一龙愈发兴奋。他加快了捣入的节奏，健硕的下腹在白宇的腿间撞出了响亮的声音。  
白宇臀部的皮肤被朱一龙撞得通红，T恤领口也散着热气。他伸手抓了抓自己滑腻腻的阴茎，就觉得快感往上飙，脑袋都快要炸掉。  
朱一龙找准了他的要害，在他头晕脑胀的时候，碾着他的腺体一个劲儿地往里戳。白宇只觉得体内的涨溢感越来越强，身体被再次逼到濒临爆发的边缘。  
此刻的朱一龙和他一样，侵占他的动作越发的不受控，他狠狠地把白宇的臀部摁到了自己身上，卡在最深的位置不断抽插，不一会儿便把他搞得嘶吼着高潮了。  
“啊……呃啊啊！！”

缓过气后，白宇急迫地放下腿。他起身就把朱一龙的套子摘了，趴到他身前，贪婪地把那顶上还沾着的东西舔个干净。  
朱一龙平时很少有这待遇，这会儿眼睛都瞪圆了，呼吸都变得急促起来。

他完事儿后，朱一龙抽了湿巾给他擦嘴。  
“见鬼了，龙哥你这老头衫是不是喷了春药。”  
“……什么玩意儿，什么老头衫。”朱一龙扬了扬眉毛，“我穿什么你都喜欢，你就直说，赖衣服干什么。”  
白宇扒下了沾了一身汗的T恤，又看了一眼地上的老头内裤，乐了。  
他今天的衣品也没好到哪里去。  
“哼，直说就直说。反正你也一样，我穿什么你也喜欢。”

【END】


End file.
